


Kiss Me in the Rain

by gayforholtzmann



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Killing Eve Week, Killing Eve Week 2020, Kissing in the Rain, day three, it's so soft you guys, rain kisses!!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann
Summary: Killing Eve Week Day 3: SoftBased on a prompt: Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.Eve runs into Villanelle after she leaves the store and sort of ends up accidentally going on a date with her and then gets caught in the rain.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Kiss Me in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote in the middle of season two so it takes plays sometime around then !!! i thought it would be perfect for the prompt soft :)

Eve’s less than thrilled when she pushes the door of the grocery store open, bags overflowing in her hands, and she runs straight into Villanelle, who she had seen literally hours ago at one of Carolyn's briefings.

Villanelle is, without a doubt, beyond thrilled. Smiling a wide, toothy grin. If Eve's honest, it's one of her favorite of Villanelle's many smiles.

She is dressed just as impeccably as always; she's wearing a deep blue suit that hugs her in all the right areas and a bright yellow vest underneath, white collared shirt under that. Her pants are the same vibrant shade of yellow as the vest.

“Eve!”

“Villanelle,” Eve says.

“No need to act so excited to see me,” Villanelle says before looking Eve up and down.

Eve wishes she would’ve been wearing something nicer; she’s in her old gray sweatpants from college, worn down and barely staying together, and a red sweatshirt that’s easily two sizes too big for her, most likely one Niko left when he moved out.

“No, no, it’s not that I just,” Eve gestures to her clothes, “am not really fit to be talking to people.”

Eve gives a self-deprecating laugh and Villanelle narrows her eyes more focused on Eve than before.

“I think it’s cute,” Villanelle says before turning on her heels and walking the other way.

“Bye?”

Villanelle turns around and gives Eve her best exasperated face, “I assumed you would just follow me.”

Eve debates her options.

Follow Villanelle to do God knows what with her or go back home and sit on her couch for the rest of the day drinking wine.

“You know what they say about assuming,” Eve says as she begins to follow Villanelle anyways.

“Only do it if you know you’re right?”

Eve laughs as she catches up to Villanelle.

“No, that it makes an ass out of you and me.”

Villanelle turns towards her stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

“What?”

“That’s what they say about assuming.”

“Who is they, Eve?”

“I - I don’t know?”

“I don’t get it.”

“Well, with the way assume is spelled, it makes an ass out of -”

“Oh. Huh, well that’s stupid and I never assume incorrectly.”

“Are you sure?”

Villanelle gets a wicked grin on her face before she leans in closer to Eve to whisper in her ear, “You followed me anyway didn’t you.”

“Jesus.”

-

Eve had followed Villanelle all the way to an upscale restaurant that she could easily never afford without saving a year's pay and even then getting in would be dodgy.

Villanelle had told her to order whatever she wanted, had bought the most expensive wine, and had managed to make Eve feel like the most important person on Earth the entire time.

As they leave the restaurant, Villanelle holds the door open for Eve and she swoons even harder.

“Was that a good meal, Eve?”

Eve debates on her answer because while she knows objectively the food was absolutely amazing and better than any meal she’s had in a long time, she doesn’t want to give Villanelle the satisfaction of knowing that, but honestly, honestly, Eve’s tired of pretending and tired of acting like this isn’t what she wants or what she loves, so she answers honestly.

“That was the best meal I’ve had in an incredibly long time.”

And if Villanelle’s smile isn’t rewarding enough for the honesty Eve doesn’t know what is because the grin that spreads across her face at Eve’s answer is bright enough to light up a million cities easily.

“I am so glad you liked it!”

“So, what now?”

Eve doesn’t know why she asked that when she knows logically what should be next is her going home and putting away the groceries that she’s been carrying this entire time and not spending time with a fucking assassin who turned her life upside but who is she kidding? She’s never been able to resist Villanelle.

“I will help you carry these,” Villanelle says as she takes one of the bags from Eve’s hands, “back to your place, and then you will watch a movie with me.”

“Okay,” Eve says because who is she to argue with Villanelle.

They start the short walk back to Eve’s place in silence, but not a weird stilted silence, rather a comfortable one that seems more like the hesitant walk of two people after a date rather than the one of an assassin and the agent who was originally meant to catch her.

After a few minutes, Villanelle stops suddenly and turns towards Eve, “I had fun,” she pauses and suddenly seems small and unsure of herself, Eve doesn’t think Villanelle has ever looked this nervous, “did you?”

“I did, we should do it again,” Eve finds herself saying without even thinking.

Villanelle smiles and begins to walk again.

They stay silent for another few minutes when out of nowhere Eve hears thunder.

“Was that - ”

“Hmm, yes it was,” Villanelle says and Eve should find it disconcerting that Villanelle can finish her sentences but instead she finds it oddly adorable and comforting.

“Hopefully we can make it back to my place before it starts raining,” Eve responds except right as she says that the rain starts.

It begins as a gentle trickle, a light mist barely ghosting their skin.

“Come on, let’s hurry up, Eve.”

Villanelle then proceeds to grab Eve’s hand and drag her along with her and Eve really doesn’t know the point of that because if anything they are going slower than before but who is she to argue when Villanelle’s hand feels so right in her own.

They make it another few blocks or so before it begins to really pour.

It starts suddenly out of nowhere and gives no forewarning, it turns from a slow rain to an intense storm within seconds.

“Goddammit!”

“What’s wrong, Villanelle?”

“I just had my hair done! The rain is ruining it!”

Eve laughs, honest to God laughs because Villanelle might act like she doesn’t give a shit about anyone or anything but of course she cares about her hair.

“Don’t laugh at me, Eve. This is horrible!”

Eve continues to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness that has become her life, a year ago she would have been walking home with groceries heading back to Niko, but now she’s walking down the street with someone she was supposed to find who’s killed her best friend but she’s laughing nonetheless because Villanelle is just that fucking special.

The rain continues to pour down harder and harder than it was the second before.

It’s then that Eve spots an awning over the entrance of a closed shop.

“Are you really that worried about your hair?”

“Yes! It is beautiful, Eve!”

Eve snickers and begins to run off towards the dry spot, already soaked to the bone.

“Come on!” Eve yells as she runs off.

Eve hears Villanelle yell her name as she’s standing underneath the awning and she simply smiles.

Villanelle begins to hurry towards her, towards safety and warmth, running through the rain looking like a complete goddess.

“You are the worst,” Villanelle yells as she runs through the storm.

Eve only laughs as Villanelle approaches the canopy.

Villanelle finally reaches her and steps into her space and it’s only then that Eve realizes what a truly small space is actually safe from the rain.

“Hi,” Villanelle says softly.

“Hey,” Eve replies.

Villanelle is only inches away from Eve and Eve has never felt more alive.

“Thank you for the meal, Villanelle.”

“You’re welcome, any time, Eve. I mean it,” Villanelle responds eyes dropping to Eve’s lips.

Eve wants to think of an answer, wants to respond cleverly to Villanelle but she can’t. She can’t think when Villanelle is only inches from her and smells as good as she does and is staring at her lips.

And Eve isn’t sure what possess her, what makes her take the leap and do it, but something about the fact Villanelle has been so sincere all night or maybe the way Villanelle looks at her makes her surge forward and connect their lips.

Eve kisses Villanelle and it tastes like rainwater and wetness and a storm but it’s absolutely perfect.

Villanelle is thrown off at first but after a few seconds pushes back and kisses Eve too.

Eve threads her hands through Villanelle’s soaking wet hair and pulls her closer, desperately wanting to be as close as possible to the woman she was kissing.

Villanelle takes a minuscule step forward fully pressing Eve against the brick and deepens the kiss, sighing into Eve's mouth.

Eve embraces Villanelle’s move forward and pulls Villanelle even closer, getting impossibly closer to her.

The kiss is wet and aggressive but also soft and everything Eve has ever wanted in a kiss.

She can taste the rain on Villanelle’s lips and she absolutely loves every second of it.

Eve pulls back for a split second, separates herself from Villanelle’s lips to say, “Take me home, Villanelle.”

"Okay, but I hope you realize your groceries are probably spoiled, and the ice cream is melted, and - "

Eve rolls her eyes and kisses Villanelle as she mumbles, "I don't care about any of that."

Villanelle laughs and yanks Eve towards her, giving her a quick peck then pulling her towards her home; food left under the canopy all but forgotten as they run into the night hand and hand.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!!! my tumblr is killingvillaneve and i'm always accepted prompts :)


End file.
